1. Field
The invention relates to cleaning a hose or tube. More specifically the invention relates to a system for flushing hoses such as those used to drain the waste water sewage and holding tanks of recreational vehicles.
2. Background
Plumbing for recreational vehicles, motor homes, travel trailers, and campers typically includes plumbing and holding tanks to receive and retain waste water from sinks, bathtubs, showers, and toilets. Generally the waste water is stored in two different types of holding tanks. One type of tank, a gray-water tank, retains waste water from sinks, showers and bathtubs. Another type of tank, a black-water tank, retains waste from toilets. The gray and black water holding tanks are drained periodically, for example, at a “dump station,” using a “drainage” or “drain” hose.
To drain the tanks, usually, one end of a flexible drain hose is attached to the black water and/or gray water holding tank drain connector and the other end of the drain hose is connected to a dump station inlet. Once the dump station drain hose is connected to a holding tank, the dump station pump or drainage system is activated to draw, pump, or provide a gravity flow of the contents of the tank through the flexible drain hose and into the dump station inlet. After draining or “pumping” the tank, the drain hose is disconnected from the drain connector and then may be flushed.
For example, to drain the black water tank of a recreational vehicle, a black water drain hose is connected to the three inch main dump outlet connector of the black and gray water tank of the vehicle. Then, the dump station pump system is activated to draw or provide a gravity flow of the contents of the black water tank through the flexible drain hose and into  the dump station inlet. The black water drain hose is then disconnected from the main dump outlet and then may be flushed.
Similarly, for instance, to drain the gray water tank of a recreational vehicle, a gray water drain hose is connected to the three inch main dump outlet connector of the black and gray water tanks. Additionally, a gray water drain hose may be connected to a one and-a-half inch gray water dump outlet connector of a gray water tank. After connecting the gray water drain hose to the outlet, the dump station pump system is activated to drain the contents of the tank. The gray water drain hose is then disconnected from the dump outlet and then may be flushed.
However, typical methods and systems for flushing the drain hose can be difficult, messy, unsanitary, and certainly unpleasant. Therefore, what is needed is a system for flushing or cleaning gray water and black water drain hoses that is easy and convenient and does not create a mess.